Y Te amo mi guarda el espacio
by Santana95
Summary: One-shot! Buzz has been avoiding Jessie lately and she does not like it one bit. He has something to tell her but what? What will happen? Crappy summary but please R&R! P.S- not telling you the genre :D Read and find out!


**AN: Hello everyone! This little one shot was just something in my crazy mind and had to post it! I'm not a very good writer so if there are any mistakes or if there is anything wrong please feel free to tell me :D **

**ENJOY!**

It has been almost a month since Andy's toys have come to live with Bonnie, and three weeks since Buzz and Jessie's big dance.

"_It was so perfect…"_ Jessie thought as she looked out the window of Bonnie's room.

They had moved perfectly together to the rhythm of the beat. Not one step out of place. And when the song ended they stood there in their finishing pose for awhile just gazing into each others eyes. Everybody else had gone to find something else to do while they just…stood there. Buzz slowly brought Jessie up so she was standing but their eyes never left each others. Not for one moment. Jessie sighed and hugged her knees at the thought of Buzz and his azure eyes.

"What happened?" she whispered to herself.

For some odd reason, a couple of days after their big moment, Buzz has been acting weird. He was actually avoiding Jessie and she didn't like it one bit. Whenever he was talking to Woody and Jessie came up to greet him, he would always come up with some type of excuse just so he could leave. When Bonnie was gone with her parents, all the toys would go down stairs and watch a movie together. Jessie would find a spot to sit at and when Buzz came he looked straight at her then made sure he sat the furthest away from her. She had been very patient with him but could no longer take it.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked herself as she hugged her knees closer to her chest.

"No!" she thought out loud. "I didn't do anything!" she yelled as she stood up from her sitting position. It took her a minute or two to realize that everything behind her suddenly got very quiet. She turned her head slowly around to see everybody staring at her with concerned expressions.

"Uh heh heh…," she giggled nervously. "Sorry guys."

They stared at her for a couple more seconds before they all just went back to what they were doing, pretending that little outburst never happened. Jessie looked around curiously. She was looking for the tall dorky cowboy but couldn't find him anywhere. She thought Woody might know why Buzz has been avoiding her.

"Where is that sheriff?" she whispered quietly. Her eyes suddenly fell on the purple haired rag doll who was riding on Buttercup the unicorn.

"Come on Dolly…," whined Buttercup. "I've been doing this for a long time now. Can we PLEASE stop?" he asked with his tongue sticking out from exhaustion.

"Nuh unh." Dolly replied while crossing her arms. "I won the bet so I get to ride you for as long as I want." she replied nonchalantly. The unicorn sighed and was about to walk around the bedroom again when he spotted Jessie walking towards them.

"Hey Jessie." he said with a small smile.

Dolly looked up and smiled too as the red headed cowgirl walked over to them. "Hey there cowgirl!" she said while waving. Jessie greeted them with a wave and a small smile. She stopped in front of Buttercup and started petting his muzzle. He loved it when she did that. Jessie giggled slightly, noticing how happy Buttercup looked while she was petting him.

"Hey guys."

"How can we help you?" Dolly asked.

"Have you guys seen Woody? I have to talk to him."

Buttercup wasn't paying attention. He was in a happy place as Jessie's hand went to go scratch behind his ear. Dolly put her hand to her chin while she thought about it.

"Hmm…Oh yeah! I saw him and Buzz go downstairs. Probably into the living room." she said. Jessie nodded and smiled.

"Thanks."

Buttercup was a little disappointed when she left but felt better and was ready to continue this unicorn ride. "Alright…lets get this over with." he said before dashing across the room.

As Jessie headed out the door she heard someone talk at the bottom of the stairs. She looked through the railing and noticed Woody and Buzz talking on the sofa. She couldn't make out what they were saying so she quietly made her way down the stairs, making sure not to be seen and then hid by the kitchen entrance (which was behind the sofa).

"Woody…I don't know if I should do this." Buzz said nervously.

"Buzz! You have to tell her sooner or later. I mean you can't NOT tell her." Woody said probably crossing his arms.

"B-but what if she takes it the wrong way?"

Jessie didn't really want to eavesdrop on the conversation. She just need to talk to Woody…or Buzz. She walked around the couch making it seem like she just came down the stairs.

"Hey howdy hey." she said while stopping in front of the sofa. The ranger and cowboy both looked over the bottom cushion of the sofa to see the cowgirl with her hands on her hips. Buzz looked over at Woody with a worried expression. He just smiled and whispered, "Now or never." An audible gulp was heard as Buzz watched Woody help the cowgirl up onto the sofa.

"I'll just leave you two alone." That was the last thing he said before he jumped off the couch and made his way up the stairs.

The two toys were standing up. Jessie waiting on Buzz to say something.

"_Alright Buzz…you can do this!" _he thought to himself.

He cleared his throat and looked up at Jessie who was still waiting on him.

"Uh…J-Jessie. I know I've been avoiding you lately…," he started but was cut off.

"For almost three weeks you've been avoiding me." She said while crossing her arms. She didn't look to happy.

"Right…three weeks." he said quietly. He cleared his throat and continued what he started. "There's a reason why I've been avoiding you lately."

"Oh? And what reason would that be?" she asked with her arms still crossed.

"I…uh…I-I…," he started and then out of know where he blurted out what he was going to say.

"I don't think we should be friends anymore."

Silence

Jessie's arms slowly fell to her sides. The only thing she could hear was the shattering of her toy heart break into a million pieces.

"The reason why I don't think we should be friends is…" Buzz started but was cut off again by Jessie.

"I…I don't even want to know why you think that." she said before quietly jumping off the sofa and running towards the office room where, thank god, it was empty. No Rex and Trixie trying to defeat Zurg for the millionth time. Her eyes started tearing up. As she climbed up to the window sill. When she reached the top she had let all the tears slip down her rosy cheeks.

"I can't believe…he doesn't want to be…friends anymore." she said in between sniffles.

While she had been crying she didn't notice Buzz making his way up to the window.

"Uh…Jess?" He asked.

She quickly wiped off all the tears that have fallen and glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked sourly.

"I…uh…just wanted to see if you were ok." he said a little nervously.

Ha! She couldn't believe this. "Oh yeah everything's fine and dandy…OF COURSE I'M NOT OK!" she yelled sarcastically while getting up on her feet.

"All I did was like you Buzz! Even more than liked!" She yelled again. "All I've wanted is for you to tell me you love me OR at least like me! Its been eleven years Buzz! ELEVEN YEARS!"

Buzz eyes went wide. Jessie ignored that and moved up closer to him.

"I mean am I not pretty enough for you?" she asked a little quietly. Buzz's face grew serious as he answered.

"No." he said unemotionally.

"So…you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"No."

"So what if I just walked off right now and never spoke to you again? Would you cry?"

"No."

"O-oh…" was all she could say. Her eyes started to tear up again so she straightened up with her arms at her side and said "Fine…" she started running off but something had gotten a hold of her pull-string. Buzz tugged on the pull-string and brought Jessie into his arms. He spun her around and dipped her low. Jessie's green eyes stared up at the Rangers serious blue eyes with a shocked expression across her face.

"Your not pretty." he started. "Your beautiful."

His face got a little bit closer to hers as he continued.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you. I need to spend the rest of my life with you."

His face was now just a couple of inches away from hers. She could feel his warm breath brushing against her lips.

"I wouldn't cry if you left. I would simply die."

And then he closed the last bit of distance between them. His lips softly caressed hers, and to his surprise she was kissing him back. Her eye lids fell as she gave into the kiss. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Her anger for Buzz suddenly melted along with all the other troubles she had. He slowly brought her up and broke the kiss. Jessie's eyes fluttered open to see a smiling space ranger. "Buzz…" she said a little out of breath from the kiss.

"Jess…" he started. "The reason I said I didn't want to be friends anymore…" he paused before looking down at his feet and then back at her. "Is because I want to be more than just friends. I've been avoiding you because I couldn't think of a good way to tell you my feelings. I hope that kiss wasn't to much and…" he said but was stopped when Jessie's index finger lightly pushed against his lips. She smiled and rested a hand on his cheek.

"Buzz…You don't know how long I've been waiting for that kiss."

Buzz put his hand over hers and smiled. She smiled back and leaned forward taking in his peppermint sent. Buzz closed his eyes and whatever distance they had left before grazing his lips against hers once again.

They broke apart after a couple of seconds, still smiling at one another. Buzz suddenly cleared his throat and looked Jessie straight in the eyes. "Jessie?" he asked sounding serious.

"Yes?" she replied while letting her hand slip from his face.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked already knowing the answer but not expecting what she was about to say.

"No." she replied seriously.

His mouth flew open as he slouched from his position in total shock. He defiantly was not expecting that. She giggle lightly and kissed his cheek.

"I would not like to be you girlfriend." she said. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Buzz's face flooded with relief. Jessie was laughing now. Raising an eyebrow and smirking, he spun her around and dipped her again.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked playfully.

Jessie put her arms around his neck still giggling. "Nothing." she said as she stopped her giggles.

They stood there for awhile just gazing into each others eyes. Emerald green to azure blue.

"Te amo mi flor del desierto." Buzz said about to lean in for another kiss but Jessie stopped him before he could.

"Y Te amo mi guarda el espacio." she said with a smile. He smiled and leaned in kissing her passionately. They kissed for what seemed like for infinity and beyond.

**AN: So did you like it? Ohh please do tell me by giving me reviews! And don't forget that if there is anyting wrong do NOT hesitate to tell me! Oh yes the translation for Buzz is "I love you my desert flower." and Jessie's is "And I love you my space ranger."**

**Hoped you liked :D**


End file.
